The Pony Pirates!
by gamerboy111
Summary: Simple: The story says it all! 1. Pirates attack 2. The ponies go back in time 3. They become pirates in order to get back home! Thrills, chills and adventure! Hope you like my third story! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! And welcome to... The Pony Pirates! Seems cool, doesn't it? It's also my first My Little Pony fanfiction that's not a crossover. Yay! Anyway, let's get on with it! Oh, and I do know how to use paragraphs, but I'm not very comfortable with them. Sorry!**

CHAPTER 1 -

_**Fluttershy's P.O.V**_

It was quite a normal day in Equestria, flowers bloomed from the ground,

they seemed to be smiling at me. The tree's leaves and grass seemed to be a more bright green than usual. Their was no wind, only a few clouds, and the sun. It was a perfect day. I went to do what I usually do in the mornings, feed the animals. But something wasn't right. The animals seemed to be scared of something, but their was nopony around but me. "_Hmm..._" I thought. _"If I know animals, their really good at sensing danger. So their must be something bad around here... but what?" _After I fed the animals, I asked Angel what was going on, and she said that there was something really, really terrifying coming quickly over the sea, and would be here soon. And she also mentioned that it's really big. Now, I trust Angel, and if something large and terrifying was coming here, it couldn't be a good sign. I was on high alert whenever I went anywhere, and I did go a few places. And I one of them was a picnic that Pinkie Pie planned. "Hey! There you are, Fluttershy!" said Rainbow. "What took you so long?" "Umm... hi, I... I was kind of afraid of something that should be here soon" I said.

_**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V**_

"Yeah, I should've guessed" I said. "What is it?" "Umm... Angel said that something really large is coming quickly over the sea to Ponyville" Fluttershy said. "_Wow, that actually sounds pretty scary..." _I thought. But then, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle decided to join us in the picnic. "Hi, Rainbow!" Scootaloo said to me. "Hi," I replied. Soon, when I was going back home, there was a bang, like something just exploded. And then, since it was night I couldn't see exactly what it was, but it was some kind of ball, it went right past me, and flew down beneath the clouds. "When I looked harder, all I could really see was fog. Nothing that bad, but their was some kind of ship, it got closer, and closer, and I realized there was a flag on it, and believe it or not, it was the flag for the pirate, Black Mane! I saw it in a book when I was over to Twilight's house. But how could he be here? He died thousands of years ago! It just doesn't make sense. As I thought about this, the boats docked, and hundreds of pirates ran out, swords and all. When I realized, I also realized that I needed to save Ponyville. But it wasn't just a simple saving a baby from falling off a cliff, it was an entire fleet of ships, each loaded with hundreds of pirates! How can I save ponyville _this _time? "_Wait, I know!" _I thought. It was the only way, my house was a little ways out of Ponyville, and it would take the pirates a few days to get to Ponyville, but it was the only way. I zoomed off towards Ponyville, my idea isn't involving just me save the day, but a few more... or _is _it just a few more?

_**Twilight Sparkle's P.O.V**_

I was reading up on a few things Rarity asked me to research, when somepony knocked on my door. I walked towards the door, and used my Alicore magic to open the door, it was Rainbow. Or at least I _think _it was Rainbow, it may have been super talker. I couldn't understand a thing she said. She kept going on about Black Mane the pirate, danger, and fleets of pirates. "Wait, slow down!" I said. "Now tell me, what's going on?" Rainbow took a deep breathe, and told me what was going on. And at first I didn't believe her, but then a cannon ball landed right outside my door. "Wait, you're telling the truth?!" I asked her. She nodded and pointed to the cannon ball. "Well, in that case... since you warned Ponyville so we have a chance to stop the pirates, I guessed you kind of saved Ponyville. So, what should we do?" I asked him. She thought for a minute, and then she told me her idea. I knew that was the only way to save Ponyville, so I agreed. We had to tell Ponyville about the pirates, it was the only way.

_**Third person P.O.V**_

Rainbow and Twilight told Ponyville, Canterlot, Rarity, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, and Pinkie Pie about the incoming attacks, and everypony in Ponyville headed to Rarity's shop. She had something that would help stop the pirates.

_**Rarity's P.O.V**_

Now, I knew a lot more ponies would start to come to me to get clothes, but I didn't expect all of Ponyville! And not just Ponyville, ponies from The Apple Farm, Cloudsdale, even ponies from Canterlot! The only thing that would make this any better would to have Princess Celestia and Luna come down to Ponyville for something. I quickly made a suit of armour, and used a duplication spell to give one for everypony. Then, after 4 or 5 minutes, everypony was set. With armour and everything. "Umm... are you sure this is going to work, Rainbow?" I asked her. "No promises, but it's our best shot" she responded. "I assure you, everything will end up fine in the end!" "_No promises," _I thought. _"She said no promises... can't be a good sign" _

_**Pinkie Pie's P.O.V**_

I stood on top of my tower which Twilight used her magicity magic to make for me. Rarity gave everypony three classes to choice from. There was the Swords class, great armour and sharp swords, there was the Archer class, you get a tall tower to shot from, you also get a bow, arrows and good armour. Not really the best sword, though. And then there's the cannon class. You get a big tower like the Archer's towers, and you also get a cannon. A little armour, made out of stone, and a sword, it's made out of wood. I liked the Archer class, because I though it meant CAKE! I made a cake called Archer cake, and I thought the Archer class meant you get to eat cake all day. But this is nice too. I squinted, and saw something that looked like a lollipop without a stick! And it is as big as my head, too. I mean, for a lollipop, that's pretty big. I couldn't wait to eat it! And it was heading straight for me! Oh, the fun of being attacked by pirates! THEY GIVE YOU GIANT LOLLIPOPS WITHOUT STICKS!

_**Apple Jack's P.O.V**_

Being attacked by pirates seems pretty exciting, but waiting for them is actually pretty boring. "Wait, Oh no..._ PINKIE PIE!" _I yelled. "LOOK!" There was a cannonball heading right for her! Luckily it missed, but that was too close for comfort. We need to keep an eye on her. Then I heard my sister, Apple Bloom. "Hey, Apple Jack!" she said. "Hey, what are you doing here? There are pirates attacking! You can't fight them!" I told her. "Yes we can!" she said. "Me, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo _can _fight the pirates!" "Oh, fine. But be close by!" I told them. I instantly regretted what I said. I knew it was too dangerous. I shouldn't of said that. Oh well, too late now. It's like the old saying, it's easy falling down, but it's tough climbing out. "Oh, thank you, Apple Jack!" she said. But then, I looked over in the east, and saw... the pirates.

**Well... that turned out a lot better than imagined. I find that writing stories without a plan creates better stories than ones with a plan.**

**Anyway, wondering what will happen next?! Stay tuned for chapter 2 of... The Pony Pirates! Coming soon to a fanfiction website near you.**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... A-B-C-D-E-F-G-Hello! And welcome to... Your ABC's and You! Oops... Sorry. I mean, Hello! And welcome to chapter 2 of... THE PONY PIRATES! Let's pick up where we left off... shall we?**

CHAPTER 2 - Battle

_**Button Mash's P.O.V**_

"_Wait, WHAT?!" _I thought. _"Sweetie Belle is helping fight the pirates?!"_

That's just insane! How could she fight the pira- wait a second... She's fighting pirates and I'M NOT?! "Yikes!" I said. "Better go help!" but when I got out there... the fight had already started. I stayed at a distance, since I didn't have any armour or even a weapon. I slowly edged my way towards the fight, I found a dead pirate, and took his armour and weapons. Then I joined in on the fight. Everything was kind of peaceful, even though their were pirates attacking, besides the noise, I found it peaceful, since no pirates were attacking me, actually, delete that last bit... right when I thought that, a cannonball nearly hit me, and a pirate charged up towards me. "DANG!" I said. "HELP!" But then I realized Sweetie Belle was right next by... nope. Had to fight. I looked at Sweetie Belle, then the pirate, I shook my head and charged at the pirate, there was a slight combat session right there, but the pirate lost. Now, my only hope at that moment was that Sweetie Belle was watching, I looked over to her, she was still focused on her pirate, that's probably not a good sign.

_**Pound Cake, baby twin's P.O.V**_

Strangest things I ever saw... pirates... they seem very dangerous, my Daddy was fighting them, which probably meant they were bad. I wondered what I could do to help... I looked out my window at the fight going on below. "What should we do?" asked my sister, Pumpkin. "I don't know..." I replied. "Can you use magic to get us out there?" My sister nodded. Her horn began to glow, and blinding light covered my face, I couldn't see anything, then everything went into focus, we were standing in the middle of a battle. I looked over to my sister, she was using her magic to teleport all the pirates that seemed like they were about to kill somepony away... somewhere... hmm... oh, well... I was wondering what I could do to help, when a pirate started attacking my Mommy, I flew up into the sky, and knocked him down. My mom seemed mad when she noticed I was out, she told me to go back, because it was too dangerous. I agreed. That was enough pirate fighting for one day. I told my sister, and she agreed. She teleported us inside, and we began to watch, once again.

_**Scootaloo's P.O.V**_

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" I said. "Yes, it's also very, very dangerous..." said Apple Bloom. "Your... your kidding... dangerous is my middle name!" I replied with incredibly good logic. "Uh-huh, what's your LAST name, then?" Apple Bloom asked me. "Ha, Ha ha. Very funny..." I said. "Hey guys..." said Sweetie Belle. "Yes?" I replied. "Did you see what Button Mash did? That was an entire pirate!" she said. "_Wow, I did see that... pretty cool..." _"Yes," I said. "I'll need to ask him about it later"

_**Pinkie Pie's P.O.V**_

I stood atop my tower, shooting arrows down upon the pirates, they stood no chance against me! Got one... two... three... piece of cake! I looked to my right, and saw another pony doing the same as me, she had her own tower as well. Just then, another lollipop without sticks burst through the clouds, it must have been dropped by a pegasus pirate or something... anyway, it broke into vision, and hit a lose brick in the tower or something, because it cracked in half, and fell down to the ground. The pony that was on it jumped, and flew through the air like a pegasus, except she was a Unicorn. I caught her, and pulled her up. "Hiya!" I said. "Oh, umm... hi, who are you?" she asked me. "I'm Pinkie Pie!" I replied. "The most party lovin' pony of all time!" "Oh, yeah! I remember you! My names Stormfly... and... there's something really important I need to tell you..." Stormfly said to me. "How important?" I asked. "...I know where these pirates are coming from"

_**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V**_

"_Wow... this is crazy... just crazy!" _I thought as I blasted another pirate to bits with my cannon. You see... since we're friends with Rarity, she allowed us a special class, it's a combination of both. You get a cannon, sword, armour, and bow and arrows! Pretty neat, Pinkie's the only one who didn't want that class. I flew into the air, and flew back down to Earth, I was about to hit the ground, but before that happened, I did a flip and knocked a pirate over, did another flip, stopped flying, fell towards the ground, shot three arrows midair and got three direct hits, and landed on top of my cannon, blasting another pirate into tomorrow. These pirates aren't nothing against me! I flew into the air to try and do it again, but as I flew towards the ground, something flipped into vision from nowhere, and caught my wings, I fell toward the ground, and, well... yeah, either something bad will happen, or something good. There's no middle in a time like this.

_**Third person P.O.V**_

Rainbow fell to the ground, and managed to break her wings free just in time, but they hurt from... well, whatever that thing was, and she crashed into Pinkie Pie and Stormfly, then Twilight, AJ, Fluttershy, Rarity, The cutie mark crusader, Button Mash, Spike, Derpy, Trixie, Cheerilee, The cakes, Pound and Pumpkin, and they all flew far, far away. Landing straight into the pirates boat! Of course they were knocked out, it was a big fall. But, yeah...

_**Button Mash's P.O.V**_

Everything was black. Completely black. Only soft breathing and the waves of the ocean were heard. I woke up, and slowly stood to my hoof's, I looked at everypony, and then up, when Rainbow crashed into us, we must have landed in a pirates boat, there was a small hole at the top. Then there was a big tip, I stumbled over to the window, and saw fish swimming by, I gasped, that could only mean one thing... not only were we in a boat filled with a hundred pirates, (Must mean they were defeated, Ponyville's safe. They must have retreated) I looked up through the hole, and saw nothing but open sea. We were also in a boat filled with a hundred pirates in the middle of the ocean. I gulped. This is one big mess, alright.

**Oh-no! What will happen next?! Find out in the next chapter of... The Pony Pirates! (By the way, if you don't know who Button Mash is, check out some of JanAnimations videos. :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! And welcome to EPICNESS! Or The Pony Pirates... and let's see what chapter 3 has in store for us! But... when? RIGHT NOW! Action!**

CHAPTER 3 -

_**Sweetie Belle's P.O.V**_

Black. just black. Everything was black. Nothing could get more black than this. I couldn't see anything, I wondered what was going on. I eventually woke up, and saw Button Mash walking back and forth, I could tell something was very, very wrong. "B-button Mash?" I said. "Where are we?!" "Shh..." he said. "We're on a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean!"

that's pretty scary, I wonder if we were unlucky enough to land in the boat that has Black Mane was in, there was about 70 boats, if were _were _that unlucky, than that just sucks. Everypony else started to wake up, and we told them about where we are. "Wha... what? How in Equestria did we get on this boat?" asked Rainbow. Everypony just looked at her after she said that. If only she knew.

_**Pumpkin Cake's P.O.V**_

How could this be happening?! Once Mommy and Daddy realized we were here, they started telling us about how dangerous pirates really are, they must've underestimated the power of my magic. Really, I'll come in real handy pretty soon. Just you wait!

_**Button Mash's P.O.V**_

At least we still had our armour and weapons. They could come in handy. I looked through the small hole we made from the crash and saw a lot of pirates walking around on deck. This ship was huge! I looked, and by estimate, it must be 100 feet across, and 600 feet long. I no pirates saw me, which was a surprise considering that there was about 1,000 of them. And just this ship, imagine all the other 70 ships! I went back underneath the deck, and told them we would have to be sneaky in order to escape, I saw some lifeboats, and we could escape. Then I looked at Rainbow. "Heeeeey, can't you fly? You, Pound, and Derpy can fly. Can't you get us outta here?" I asked. "Derpy doesn't know where to go, Pound can't carry anypony, and my wings hurt from those... things" Rainbow replied. Good answer, very good indeed. We looked out, and waited for he pirates to turn their backs. "Okay, get to the lifeboats in anyway you can. There at the starboard side of the ship. Around the middle, now!" I told everypony. I decided to go to the barrels next to the hole, and I climbed inside one. There was a small hole so I could see. I managed to get about half way, when I ran into trouble. I tripped, and a few pirates noticed me. They rang the bell, and at that moment, all the pirates knew exactly where I was. Not only that, but it blew everypony else's cover. There is not many options now, but I hope something will show up. The pirates got there swords and shields, which were a lot better than mine (That's strange, because I got my weapons from a pirate, strange how they have better stuff). As they started attacking, I looked towards the lifeboat, it was accidentally cut off. There was no other answer. We had to fight them.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just decided to write something random for no reason at all, and I'm writing this at 9:30 P.M or something, I have to get some sleep. So again, sorry for the short chapter. Just a writers block, late at night, writing for no reason kind of chapter. Sorry! But stay tuned for the next chapter of... The Pony Pirates! BYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
